


Cursed

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Hurt, I know its short I'm sorry I'm trying to like my writing more, I'm trying, Transformation, a wee dodad of a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter





	Cursed

The Prince screamed as the last of the guests cries echo out of the doorway, the musicians clinging together with horror smearing their faces, he screamed as the servants stood together, slowly backing away as one, fingers clutching at each other’s hands and clothes. Plumette’s back bumped into Lumiere’s chest as he pulled her to him, he clutched desperately at her while Cogsworth’s hand clamped down protectively on her shoulder. When the prince’s screams distorted into roars and shrills the terrible creature that controlled the magic turned towards them, her inhuman gaze falling over their huddle.

Her eyes pierced them, that cold unfeeling glare that seemed to snarl ‘it’s your fault’

It was the light of it in amongst them that was noticed first, then the smoke and then Lumiere’s shrieks.

“He’s on fire!” Cogsworth yelled, trying to beat away the flames that was quickly travelling up the Footman’s sleeves.

Plumette spun around, her back to the Enchantress and her eyes wide in horror as she took in the sight before her, Lumiere, her darling Lumiere, being overtaken by the flames, his fine wig and clothes blazing into nothingness, his skin blistering and sizzling, turning the black of burnt meat. “Amour!” she screamed, grasping for him she ignored the heat licking at her own fragile flesh. Through his agony and fitful screams their eyes met, his discoloured from fire and any tears nothing but hot steam, she saw the fear there and yet a determined decision as he forced her away, one arm lashing to push her down to the ground and away from the fire.

She was briefly aware of someone else screaming, Chapeau? Cogsworth? Perhaps all of them? She didn’t know, she only had her attention on Lumiere, she moved to rise back to her feet when she felt it. Snap. Her eyes bulged and jaw hung open, snap snap, now who was that screaming? Was that her? Snap, snap. Yes, yes it was, She gave a horrible scream, the bones in her legs breaking into pieces, she chanced a glance behind her where her legs splayed out across the floor, feathers blocking her view but she could see blood and that was enough to not want to see any more.

“Darling!” She cried, turning away, Lumiere a hunched burning form on the floor only just out of her reach, Chip’s pained cries met her ears, oh no, not sweet little Chip. Please let this end quickly, please not let the boy suffer so much. “No!” she sobbed, her beloved terrifyingly unmoving in the flames, she stretched out a hand for him “Please! No!” The blood staining her arms caught her attention, her skin splitting open as pure white feathers pushed their way through and she watched in a horrified curiosity as a fingernail fell off when a longer feather sprouted from the tip.

The Enchantress drew near, unblinking eyes catching Plumette’s as she laid in a broken pile of her own blood and feathers, the witch’s lips moving in a silent pattern. “It’s your fault”


End file.
